Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 080
=Major Events= *Last Battle City Duel pre-Finals. *If Magnum wins, he will take Mai's place in the Finals and she must marry him. *After Mai won the duel, Magnum tried to kidnap her but failed because Joey Wheeler saved her. =Featured Duel: Mai Valentine vs. Jean Claude Magnum= Magnum's turn Magnum Normal Summons Ninja Commander Ikusa in Attack Position (700 ATK / 700 DEF) then activates his effect to Special Summon Ninja Soldier Katana in Attack Position (400 ATK / 400 DEF). Mai's turn Mai Normal Summons Amazoness Swords Woman (1500 ATK / 1600 DEF). Amazoness Swords Woman attacks and destroys Ninja Soldier Katana (Magnum: 4000 → 2900 Life Points). Magnum's turn Magnum Normal Summons another Ninja Commander Ikusa in Attack Position then activates his effect to Special Summon another Ninja Soldier Katana in Attack Position. Mai's turn Amazoness Swords Woman attacks and destroys Ninja Commander Ikusa (Magnum: 2900 → 2100 Life Points). Magnum's turn Magnum tributes Ninja Soldier Katana to Tribute Summon Ninja Master Shogun then activates his effect to Special Summon Ninja Soldier Katana and Ninja Commando Kabuki (700 ATK / 700 DEF) in Attack Position. Then, he activates Ninja Commando Kabuki's effect to Special Summon Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl in Attack Position (300 ATK / 300 DEF). Ninja Master Shogun attacks and destroys Amazoness Swords Woman (Mai: 4000 → 3900 Life Points). (NOTE: In the real game Amazoness Swords Woman would have dealt damage to the opponent because of her effect}. Then, Ninja Commander Ikusa, Ninja Commando Kabuki, Ninja Soldier Katana and Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl attacks Mai (Mai: 3900 → 3200 → 2500 → 2100 → 1800 Life Points). Magnum Sets 1 card. Mai's turn Mai Normal Summons Cyber Harpie Lady in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1300 DEF). Cyber Harpie Lady attacks Ninja Master Shogun but Magnum activates Trap Card Ninja Smoke Ball to negate the attack. Mai Sets 1 card. Magnum's turn Magnum activates Equip Magic Card Great Kite of Ninja and equips it to Ninja Master Shogun to protect it from attacks, Magic Cards and allow it to attack Mai if Magnum tributes 1 monster on his side of the field. He tributes Ninja Soldier Katana to allow Ninja Master Shogun to direct attack. Ninja Master Shogun attacks Mai (Mai: 1800 → 200 Life Points). He then switches Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl, Ninja Commando Kabuki and Ninja Commander Ikusa to Defense Position. Mai's turn Mai activates Magic Card Elegant Egotist to turn 1 Cyber Harpie Lady into the 3 Harpie Lady Sisters. (NOTE: In the real game Elegant Egotist will only activates when you have at least 1 Harpie Lady on your side of the field (although Cyber Harpie Lady's effect is that its name is treated as Harpie Lady while on the field, so this requirement is fufilled). Then it allows you to Special Summon 1 Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from your Hand or Deck. Therefore Mai would have only been able to destroy two Ninjas, one with Cyber Harpie Lady and Harpie Lady Sisters). They destroy all 3 Ninjas. Mai Sets 1 card. Magnum's turn Magnum Normal Summons another Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl in Attack Position but Mai activates Magic Card Grave Arm to destroy her. {NOTE: Grave Arm is a Normal Spell Card so technically Mai wouldn't have been able to activate it because it wasn't her turn). Mai's turn Mai then points out Great Kite of Ninja prevents the equipped monster from defending Magnum's Life Points. All 3 Cyber Harpie Lady monsters attack Magnum (although only 2 was necessary) (Magnum: 2100 → 300 → 0 → 0 Life Points). Mai wins. =Changes to the English Version= *A shot of Yugi and his friends walking down the street is cut. *Cyber Harpie's breast spikes are removed in the dub. *Cut from the US version, Joey telling Mai to stop wasting time and to think about the finals. She says she knows! Then he tells her to keep fighting with their support. *Cut from the US version Serenity reminding her brother that he just said he was a big fan of Magnum's and he says that was five minutes ago. *Cut from the US version: Joey kicking the car.